Cerita Pendek: Jihoon
by sjeong
Summary: CHAP 5: Kata Soonyoung, Jihoon itu tsundere gagal move on. Hanya berisi kumpulan cerita pendek dengan Jihoon sebagai tokoh utamanya. Seungcheol, Mingyu, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Jisoo, Wonwoo x Jihoon [JiCheol, JiGyu, SoonHoon/HoZi, SeokHoon, HoonShua, WonHoon]
1. JiCheol: Bertemu (?)

Siang itu Jihoon baru saja keluar dari sekolah dan sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya –nyaris saja Jihoon tertabrak. Jihoon sudah pucat, tubuhnya tegang, matanya melotot; rasanya ingin marah pada si pengemudi kalau saja bukan–

"Jeonghan _hyung_!"

Kalau saja itu bukan sepupunya. Mata Jihoon masih melotot, dalam hati ia berdoa –ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi setelah ini akan baik. Jeonghan yang sudah keluar dari mobil berjalan agak tergesa-gesa dan menarik paksa si mungil.

"Kau berniat menculikku? Ampun, aku tidak punya uang, sungguh! _Hyung_ mau lihat dompetku? Kosong kok!" Jihoon bergegas mengambil dompet di sakunya dan membukanya. Jeonghan diam saja menatap Jihoon bingung. Tangan kanannya terangkat menuju dahi adik sepupunya dan ia terlonjak, "Ah! Kau hangat, apa perlu aku membawamu pulang saja? Kau tersambar petir? Ah, tapi kan cuacanya sedang panas! Mana mungkin ada petir, kan?"

Wajah Jihoon yang awalnya heboh berubah datar, "Kau aneh, _hyung._ " Jeonghan melajukan mobilnya perlahan, setelahnya menjawab, "Kau jauh lebih aneh. Aku agak khawatir, Hoon. Tidak biasanya kau begini."

Jihoon mengernyit, "Apa salah aku banyak bicara? Bukannya bagus?" Jeonghan menjawab walau pandangnya masih fokus pada jalan, "Tidak, sih. Hanya tidak biasa saja. Apa yang membuatmu begini? Apa kau punya pacar?"

Jihoon yang kebetulan saat itu meneguk minumannya tersedak –airnya sampai keluar lewat hidung, ew. Jihoon terbatuk beberapa saat lalu menjawab dengan suara serak, "Apa-apaan, sih!" Jeonghan tertawa puas, "Hey, jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu, Lee Jihoon." Mata Jihoon kembali melotot, "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, kok!" dan jawaban Jihoon membuat Jeonghan tambah terbahak. Untungnya keadaan mobil berhenti karena jalanan macet. Tapi tidak untung juga.

Karena sialnya Jeonghan tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja melindas kaki pengemudi motor. Jeonghan membuka kaca dan meminta maaf berulang kali. Setelahnya, Jihoon menatap Jeonghan tajam. "Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau kau baru saja bisa menyetir, ya?"

.

Jeonghan dan Jihoon sudah mengelilingi Seoul –kurang lebih sekitar dua sampai tiga jam. Jujur, Jihoon sekarang mengalami trauma naik mobil. Ini karena Jeonghan. Jihoon serasa uji nyali –bahkan ini jauh lebih menguji jantungnya dibanding dengan rumah hantu sungguhan.

Sekarang Jeonghan mengantarkan Jihoon pulang. Jihoon pucat lagi –sekarang jauh lebih pucat. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pegangan di samping atas mobil. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan doa –diselingi sumpah serapah untuk Jeonghan.

Sepertinya hari ini ia sedang sial. Apalagi setelah ia ingat bahwa perjalanan pulang ini, mereka harus melewati tanjakan. Mata Jihoon terpejam saat tanjakan sudah di depan mata. Untungnya saat itu sedang macet. Kenapa? Siapa tahu saja Jihoon bisa menumpang di mobil orang.

Eh, tidak.

Benar saja. Mungkin Jeonghan belum siap, atau entahlah, mobil mereka tiba-tiba berhenti di saat mereka masih di tengah-tengah tanjakan. Jeonghan sudah berusaha tetapi ia tidak bisa. Usahanya sia-sia –bahkan mobilnya sempat mundur sedikit, nyaris menabrak mobil di belakangnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku takut!" Jihoon masih menutup matanya. Jeonghan juga makin panik melihat keadaan Jihoon, "Iya, Hoon. Tenang, aku pasti bisa." Jeonghan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, namun mobilnya justru makin mundur.

Seorang pengemudi mobil di belakang mereka turun, lalu menghampiri mereka. Pria yang turun itu mengetuk kaca tempat Jihoon. Dengan tangan gemetarnya ia membuka kaca, lalu melihat pria yang mengetuk kaca tadi. Beberapa saat Jihoon terpaku lalu untuk kesekian kalinya ia melotot, "Seungcheol _hyung_?!" pipi Jihoon memerah.

"Tolong, kalau pacaran tahu waktu, situasi, dan kondisi. Kau, bisa bantu aku?" Jeonghan _nyerocos_ dengan kalimat pedasnya. Seungcheol tersenyum, "Bisa. Rem dulu, lalu pindah ke kursi penumpang, temanku sudah ambil alih kemudi. Lagipula itu mobilnya."

Jeonghan menurut, tetapi matanya memandang curiga kearah Seungcheol, "Jangan bilang dia pacarmu, Hoon?" tanya Jeonghan setelah pindah ke kursi belakang. Jihoon menggeleng, "Bukan kok."

"Belum, aku akan menembaknya nanti."

"Apa-apaan!" Itu Jihoon sambil mencubit lengan Seungcheol. Seungcheol perlahan menjalankan mobil Jeonghan lalu terus melaju sampai melewati rumah Jeonghan. Jeonghan melotot, "Hey, calon pacarnya Jihoon! Rumahku disanaaa!" Jeonghan histeris sembari menunjuk arah rumahnya. Seungcheol terkekeh, "Mana aku tahu, cantik. Aku kan–"

"Siapa yang kau panggil cantik?!" Jihoon kembali melotot –sepertinya ia sedang melakukan pembesaran mata. Seungcheol mengaduh –karena lagi-lagi Jihoon mencubitnya, "Maaf, sayang, maaf."

"Ah, begini, aku minta maaf karena lancang mengemudikan mobilmu. Aku hanya tahu rumah Jihoon, jadi aku membawanya kesana." Lanjutnya sembari melirik Jeonghan lewat kaca spion. Jeonghan mengendus dan hanya mendengung.

Mereka sampai di rumah Jihoon. Seungcheol dan Jihoon turun –sedang Jeonghan lebih memilih melompat ke bangku pengemudi dari belakang. "Aku langsung saja. Oh, Jihoon, maafkan aku soal tadi. Aku mungkin belum ahli mengemudi. Tetapi tenang saja, aku bakal menjemputmu lagi kok, lain waktu! Ah, aku juga minta penjelasan tentang hubungan kalian!" lalu mobil Jeonghan melaju kencang meninggalkan Jihoon dan Seungcheol.

"Kurasa kita harus cepat-cepat memberi penjelasan pada Yoon Jeonghan."

"Memang kenapa?" Jihoon mendongak sesaat lalu berbalik, membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Seungcheol mengekor sampai kamar Jihoon. Si pendek mengendus, "Kenapa tidak jawab?" Seungcheol tersenyum lebar. Mata lebarnya menatap lekat pada Jihoon membuat yang ditatap memerah lalu menunduk dalam.

Seungcheol melangkah membuat Jihoon mundur. Begitu terus sampai kaki Jihoon terkena ujung kasur –membuatnya terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang. Seungcheol makin menunduk sampai menindih Jihoon –dengan kedua tangan menumpu tubuhnya agar tidak benar-benar menindih.

 _Cup._

Sekali. Seungcheol mengecup dahi Jihoon.

 _Cup. Cup._

Dua kali. Kali ini pipi gembul Jihoon.

 _Cup. Cup._

Dua kali lagi. Jihoon memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Seungcheol mendekati matanya. Seungcheol mengecupnya.

 _Cup._

Sekali ia mengecup hidung Jihoon.

Wajah Seungcheol sedikit menjauh, lalu tersenyum teduh pada lelaki manis di bawahnya. Wajah Seungcheol kembali mendekat. Kecupan kali ini datang menuju bibir Jihoon. Seungcheol mengecupnya lama, setelahnya ia melumat bibir tipis Jihoon. Tangan Jihoon awalnya menggenggam erat selimutnya, kini beranjak menjadi memeluk leher Seungcheol. Penutupnya, Seungcheol menjilat bibir Jihoon.

"Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi kekasihmu," ujar Seungcheol santai. Tetapi tidak dengan Jihoon dengan tubuhnya yang sudah kaku. "A-apa?" Wajah Jihoon kembali memerah. Bukan karena malu, tetapi karena marah. Mata Jihoon mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia baru saja akan mengucapkan–

"Aku ingin menjadi suamimu."

–"Kurang ajar." Itu memang benar. Jihoon mengatakan itu kepada yang lebih tua. "Jihoonieku tidak sopan, siapa yang mengajari?" Seungcheol –masih dengan posisi yang sama– mengusap pipi Jihoon. "Jeonghan _hyung_ , siapa lagi?"

Seungcheol bangkit lalu duduk di samping Jihoon. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Mau apa?" Jihoon bertanya. "Video call dengan Jeonghan," Seungcheol menjawab. Sebelum terhubung, Seungcheol menyeringai sembari melirik Jihoon. "Kurasa kita harus melakukannya dengan posisi agam intim, Hoon."

Seungcheol menarik Jihoon ke pangkuannya. Tangan kanan Seungcheol menggenggam ponsel, sedang tangan kirinya menarik tengkuk Jihoon agar mendekat. Saat terhubung,

 _Cup._ Seungcheol kembali mengecup bibir Jihoon, setelahnya tersenyum kearah layar ponselnya. "Jeonghan ingat aku tidak?" Seungcheol tersenyum manis. "Kita sudah jadian, Han! Doakan supaya hubunganku dengan sepupumu tidak kandas di tengan jalan seperti kita dulu." Seolah tidak memberikan waktu untuk Jeonghan mencerna semua kalimat Seungcheol, Seungcheol memutuskannya.

"Kangen mantan?" Jihoon menarik dirinya dari pangkuan Seungcheol, namun pinggangnya ditahan. "Iya, aku kangen Jeonghan. Tapi aku cinta kamu, kok."

.

Di sisi lain, Jeonghan berkali-kali menulis dan menghapus pesan yang akan ia kirim pada Jihoon. Jeonghan agak ragu, tetapi ia meyakinkan dirinya. Maka akhirnya, ia mengirim pesan itu.

 _To: Jihoon_

 _HEH ITU TADI SUNGGUHAN SEUNGCHEOL? AH, TAI AYAM! KENAPA DIA JADI TAMPAN SEKARANG? HEH, DULU DIA CULUN SEKALI! KENAPA JUGA YA AKU MAU PACARAN DENGANNYA DULU?!_

 **Jicheol – END**

 **.**

 **Note: Aku nggak pintar bikin beginian, huee. Btw, ini kejadian nyata. Jihoon itu tanteku –kecuali waktu di sekolah, itu aku dan adik sepupuku waktu SD dan kita satu sekolah. Dan Jeonghan itu kakak sepupuku. Dan Seungcheol itu temannya suaminya tanteku alias omku aokaok. Tapi kejadian antara Jihoon dan Seungcheol ngga nyata kok, aokaok.**


	2. SoonHoon: Candy, Jelly, Love

Jihoon hanya pemuda biasa. Ia tidak populer, ia juga tidak begitu menjadi perhatian teman-temannya di sekolah. Ia punya wajah datar dan sifatnya _tsundere_ tidak bisa dihilangkan, itu ciri khasnya. Makanya, hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa tahan berteman dengan Jihoon. Itupun tidak semuanya selalu bersama Jihoon.

Jihoon memang tidak populer, tidak menjadi perhatian, dan semacamnya. Itu memang benar dan rasanya sedikit aneh ketika Jihoon membuka lokernya, ia mendapati sebuah –kurasa bisa disebut surat– serta permen loli. Jihoon mengernyit, ia meraih kertas merah muda itu dan membacanya ragu –ia tidak pernah yakin dengan sesuatu yang aneh.

Memang, surat itu aneh menurut Jihoon.

 _Pergi ke pasar, beli kelapa parut_

 _Kamu sangar, tetapi imut_

 _Hai, Jihoon. Kamu kenapa manis sekali sih? Jadi ingin kuemut. Untungnya aku punya permen. Aku punya tiga. Niatnya kuberikan padamu dua dan aku satu (sebagai pelampiasan karena kamu manis sekali), tetapi kamu kan sudah manis. Jadi, aku berikan satu saja ya?_

 _Permen satu untuk pelampiasan itu kurang!_

 _Aku tidak mau kamu bertambah manis, aku bisa mimisan._

 _Oh iya, ini hari pertamamu menerima surat ini. Jangan pernah bosan menerima suratku, ya!_

 _(jangan buang permenku, harus dimakan!)_

 _Karena ada kejutan nantinya!^^_

"Hng!" Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan kirinya menekan perutnya, lalu wajahnya memerah. Ia sempat bergumam, "Ibu tolong aku!" sebelum akhirnya berlari cepat menuju toilet. Demi foto _alay_ Wonwoo di ponsel Mingyu, Jihoon muntah!

Entah kebetulan atau apa, di saat yang sama Soonyoung masuk toilet. Mendengar suara yang ia kenal, Soonyoung menyelisik tiap bilik dan menemukan Jihoon yang bungkuk di depan kloset. Soonyoung menepuk punggung Jihoon dan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Setelah Jihoon selesai dan berdiri tegap ia menggeleng, "Entahlah." Soonyoung sekali lagi bertanya, "Belum makan?" Jihoon lagi-lagi menggeleng, "Minum susu."

Soonyoung mendesah lega, ia merangkul Jihoon dan membawanya ke kelas –karena Jihoon menolak membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

.

Sama seperti hari itu, setiap Jihoon membuka lokernya, selalu ada surat dan makanan –yang Jihoon rasa dari orang yang sama. Yang berbeda adalah makanannya. Minggu lalu Jihoon selalu mendapat permen setiap pagi. Minggu ini jeli. Jumlahnya banyak dan rasanya Jihoon sudah terlalu banyak makan makanan manis.

Padahal di surat itu tertulis Jihoon tidak boleh banyak makan manis.

 _By the way,_ ini hari ke sembilan dan Jihoon mendapat surat itu setelah pelajaran berakhir. Ada yang berbeda dari surat itu. Saat Jihoon ambil, tidak hanya ada satu kertas. Ada tiga dan semuanya bukan lagi tulisan _gombal_ nan panjang lebar. Di samping kertas juga tidak hanya ada jeli saja, juga ada permen. Jihoon membacanya urut –karena di balik kertas itu ada tulisan angka romawi.

Kertas pertama: Ikuti tulisan ini.

Kertas kedua: Hitung jumlah jeli, lalu permennya.

Kertas ketiga: Pergi ke ruang tari, temukan yang lain.

Apakah ini semacam teka-teki? Apa seseorang itu akan menembak Jihoon, atau apa? Jihoon tadinya berniat untuk menghiraukannya dan memilih pulang. Tetapi seolah ada yang menariknya untuk mengikuti permainan ini, maka sampailah Jihoon di ruang tari.

Ia melepas sepatunya dan (hampir) meletakkannya di rak, kalau saja tidak ada kertas yang sama di sana –kertas kecil merah muda. Tidak, tidak hanya kertas. Di rak selanjutnya ada boneka bintang kuning –Jihoon merasa boneka itu masih ada hubungannya dengan permainan ini.

Pertama, ia meraih boneka itu. Ia genggam di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya mengambil kertas-kertas itu. Seperti di awal, ia membacanya berurutan.

Kertas pertama: Ingat-ingat banyak jeli dan permen tadi. Jangan tertukar urutannya!

Kertas kedua: Ambil boneka bintangnya!

Kertas ketiga: Masuk ke ruang tari dan temukan yang lainnya!

Jihoon masuk, agak aneh memang. Ia tidak pernah begini sebelumnya –bahkan seumur hidupnya– bahkan main petak umpet saja ia malas. Kenapa ia jadi penasaran begini?

Jihoon menekan pipinya sembari berkata, "Aku kenapa sih?" matanya masih mencari-cari kertas yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada meja guru, ada sebuah jam tangan disana. Jihoon meraihnya, lalu mengernyit, "Jam ini mati, apa ini bendanya?" Ia kembali meneliti tiap ruang, mencari kertas merah muda yang menjadi petunjuknya.

Jihoon keluar, ia tidak mendapatkan kertas yang sama di dalamnya. Saat hendak mengambil sepatunya di rak, ia semakin bingung –pasalnya tiba-tiba saja ada kertas merah muda di sepatunya.

Kertas pertama: Sudah dapat jamnya? Bawa ya!

Kertas kedua: Ini petunjuk terakhirmu.

Kertas ketiga: Pergi ke perpustakaan dan cari pemilik jam tangan dan boneka itu!

.

Jihoon benar-benar ke perpustakaan dan ia bersumpah merasa dipermainkan. Sepi sekali! Jihoon datang setengah jam setelah bel pulang, sekolah sudah sepi dan agak mustahil jika masih ada yang datang kemari –bahkan penjaga perpustakaan sudah hampir pulang– kecuali,

"Nak, sepertinya ada yang menunggumu hingga tertidur."

Jihoon mengangguk dan berterima kasih, lalu ia berjalan perlahan kearah orang yang duduk membelakanginya –atau tepatnya sedang terlelap. Jihoon menepuk bahu orang itu beberapa kali sampai terusik lalu menoleh kearahnya.

Lalu keduanya terbelalak dengan reaksi berbeda. Jihoon yang bingung dan Soonyoung yang kaget. "Ah, Jihoon sudah sampai? Itu jam tangan dan bonekaku. Terima kasih ya, sudah mau mengembalikan! Aku mencintaimu!"

Lagi-lagi Jihoon terbelalak. Ia sedikit mundur setelah melempar jam tangan dan boneka bintang itu kepada Soonyoung, "Kau mabuk?" Soonyoung menggeleng. Ia berdiri dan mengikis jaraknya dengan Jihoon.

"Berapa jumlah jeli?" Soonyoung maju selangkah.

"Sa-satu." Jihoon mundur selangkah.

"Permen?" Soonyoung maju lagi selangkah.

"E-empat k-ku-kurasa?" Jihoon kembali mundur.

"Berapa kertas di setiap petunjuk?" Langkah selanjutnya, Soonyoung agak menghentakkan kakinya.

"M-maksud…, m-maksudmu?"

"Di setiap tempat, ada berapa kertas petunjuk?"

"T-ti-tiga."

Soonyoung kembali maju selangkah, Jihoon pun mundur sampai–

"Auh!"

Kepalanya membentur rak buku. Dalam hati, Jihoon merutuki dirinya yang mengikuti petunjuk itu. Soonyoung menyeringai, "Jumlah jeli, permen, dan kertas berurutan?"

"Sa-s-satu, e-empat, ti-tiga."

Soonyoung masih melangkah, sampai benar-benar tidak ada jarak antara dirinya dengan Jihoon. "Kau tahu artinya?" Jihoon mengangguk ragu, "Aku…, mencintaimu?" Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, ia mengecup bibir Jihoon lalu tubuhnya agak menjauh, "Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang!"

Jihoon tersenyum, ia berjalan maju mengambil buku biologi yang berada dekat dengan meja tempat Soonyoung tidur, lalu menghantamkannya tepat diatas kepala Soonyoung berulang kali, "Dasar tidak tahu diri! Aku sudah keburu takut, dasar tembam! Kukira kau kesurupan! Ah, tembam jelek menjijikan, enyahlah! Padahal kalau romantis aku bakal langsung memelukmu! Apa-apaan ini! Aku ingin muntah lagi! Aku geli, dasar Kwon jelek!"

Satu hal penting yang seharusnya selalu diingat –sialnya Soonyoung melupakannya– Jihoon itu _tsundere_.

a/n : **gaje ya. Aku bingung soal yang ini. Aku berulang kali hapus-tulis-hapus-tulis kayak Jeonghan yang mau nulis sms buat Jihoon di chap JiCheol kemaren aokaok.** ** _Tau ga sih, waktu nulis ini entah aku kepikiran Jeonghan terus, padahal gaada hubungannya kan ya. Pas aku lihat berapa kata yang aku tulis itu aku terkenyut –terkejut deng, 1004 vruh. Apakah ini yang dinamakan jodoh? .ggg_** **ff ini awalnya kubuat agak horor, terus kuganti-ganti sampe akhirnya ini yang jadi;v; terlalu maksa ngga sih?;v;**

 **Makanya, biar aku ngerti ff ini menurut kalian gimana, pada review yak?:^))**


	3. JiGyu: Butuh Bantuan?

Jihoon adalah siswa kelas tiga dan sekarang adalah masa sibuknya ujian praktik. Wajahnya kelewat datar memang sudah biasa, tetapi masalah hatinya yang berbeda. Ia sama sekali tidak niat untuk berangkat hari ini; ujian praktiknya adalah pelajaran terburuk untuknya.

Prakarya; sebagian menganggapnya adalah suatu yang menyenangkan, pengecualian untuknya yang dari awal kelas tiga sangat ingin meninggalkan pelajaran ini. Masalahnya bukan pada tugas yang diberikan, suasananya tidak nyaman, atau gurunya yang kelewat galak; ada pada materinya.

Ia bersumpah tidak pernah paham masalah listrik.

Jihoon merutuki nasibnya yang demikian. Berulang kali meminta penjelasan pun yang ada bukan paham, justru sebaliknya. Itu terjadi padanya sekarang.

"Jihoon-a, Kita harus cepat agar dapat yang bagus!" Myungeun menariknya dan berlari ke ruang praktik. Jihoon sendiri bingung, bagaimana bisa si pemalas macam Myungeun dapat sesemangat ini. "Kenapa sangat semangat? Aku merasa tidak enak meninggalkan Wonwoo," Jihoon melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. "Ya aku ingin saja, aku juga baru paham sekarang. Ternyata tidak rumit! Nanti aku ajari deh!"

 _Tidak rumit jidatmu._

Myungeun lalu kembali menarik Jihoon dan mereka mengambil alat dan bahan yang diperlukan. "Yang dipasang-pasang itu mana?" Jihoon bertanya setelahnya menepuk jidat, "Baiklah tidak usah jawab, Park. Aku lupa itu diberikan pak guru nanti."

Mereka berdua mulai lebih awal dibanding teman-temannya yang lain. Menggambar, membor, dan seterusnya sampai Jihoon rasanya hampir pingsan, "Kalau saja materinya aku paham, aku sudah selesai dari tadi."

Sampai waktunya selesai dan mulai waktu praktik.

Semuanya duduk sesuai nomor, Jihoon di nomor sepuluh, Wonwoo sebelas, dan Myungeun tujuh. Saat yang lainnya serius dengan pekerjaannya, tidak untuk Jihoon. Ia terus menggaruk tengkuknya, sesekali melirik ke arah Jun di samping kirinya dan Wonwoo di samping kanannya. _Okay,_ Jihoon sangat licik mencontek teman sebangkunya.

 _Maafkan aku, Wonuuu. Sekali saja seumur hidup, deh._

Sesekali ia juga bertanya pada Wonwoo soal ini dan itu –liciknya, mata Jihoon tidak tertuju pada Wonwoo, melainkan benda di meja milik Wonwoo. Tata letak komponennya.

"Sudah jelas?" Barangkali Jihoon terlalu asyik memperhatikan tata letaknya, sehingga tidak sadar kalau penjelasan Wonwoo sudah rampung."O, oh, iya. Terima kasih, Wonu~"

Sekali lagi Jihoon menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia menempelkan tata letak sesuai instingnya –yang semoga saja tepat. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdegup kencang ketika, "Woah! Akhirnya aku selesaiii! Jihoon, aku duluan!"

 _Yah, tidak ada yang bisa dibuat contekan. Mana Jun juga bingung._

Lalu Jihoon memanggil Myungeun, berulang kali sampai suaranya yang melengking membuat Jun kaget setengah mati, "Kecilkan suaramu atau kau tidak bakal bisa ikut praktik, Jihoon," ujar Jun yang masih fokus pada bendanya.

"Myungeun! Park Myungeun! Jin! Setaaaan!"

"Hoey, syalan. Apa sih? Aku lagi pusing!"

"Mampus lu. Ga jadi deh."

Tetapi sepertinya ucapan Jihoon muncrat padanya sendiri. Sudah lewat satu jam dan tersisa kurang dari sepuluh orang; Jihoon masih garuk-garuk tengkuk. Tiga kali ia mencoba dan percobaannya selalu gagal. Pertama, lampu sama sekali tidak menyala. Kedua, hanya satu lampu yang menyala. Ketiga, keduanya menyala.

"Lah pak, ini dua-duanya udah nyala."

"Harus gantian. Satu nyala, satu mati. Gitu-gitu terus. Mati-nyala-mati-nyala."

"Capek paaaak!"

"Minta tolong temen coba."

Dan jadilah Jihoon yang belum selesai duduk di bangku Wonwoo, Myungeun tiba-tiba ikut bergeser membuat jantung Jihoon hampir copot saat itu juga, "Bantuin gak?" Myungeun menawarkan diri, namun Jihoon menggeleng, "Nggak ah, coba dulu."

"Coba mulu, mau nginep sini? Serem loh, tuh yang pintunya suka buka-buka sendiri."

Tunggu, itu bukan suara Myungeun. Wonwoo juga sudah pulang lebih dulu bersama yang lain –sialan sekali, Jihoon menoleh kearah belakangnya dan–

"Ebuset kaget anjir. Apaan sih, Ming. Ngagetin tau gak."

–Bukan Jihoon yang kaget, itu Myungeun yang jiwa gadisnya mulai hilang. Di belakang Jihoon itu Mingyu dan Soonyoung –duo _edan_ yang suka homo-homoan– dengan senyum yang sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. "Butuh bantuan?"

Jihoon masih menggeleng, "Engga dulu deh, kamu tunggu sini aja. Nanti kalau aku butuh baru aku panggil kamu."

Lalu di ruang praktik, semua –tidak termasuk guru, sih– serentak teriak, "Cieee~ Aku-kamu, ahayyy!" Jihoon sangat dengar kalau yang paling keras itu Myungeun, anak paduan suara, sih iya, tapi masalahnya ia seperti tidak punya rasa jaim, padahal dia satu-satunya perempuan yang tersisa di ruang praktik. Ah, lupakan.

"Ngga apa-apa. Aku seneng bantu kamu kok. Sini deh," lalu Mingyu ambil alih pekerjaan Jihoon. Jihoon memperhatikan Mingyu, wajahnya serius sekali. Dalam hati, sebenarnya Jihoon sudah teriak. Siapa yang tidak suka saat dibantu orang tampan macam Mingyu?

Hanya laki-laki. Eh, tapi kan, Jihoon juga laki-laki. Laki-laki manis ya.

"Nah, selesai. Coba di tes."

Jihoon mengambil pekerjaannya –yang dikerjakan Mingyu– dengan senyum penuh pasti, ia melangkah menuju meja guru.

NYUT. Rasanya Jihoon mulai lemas, tidak ada lagi senyum penuh pasti.

"KOK NGGA KEDIP-KEDIP SIH PAK?"

"Yasudah, bapak kedip-kedipin aja ya?"

 _Serem banget dah._

"Duh, pak."

"Coba bapak cek dulu ya."

Jihoon berbalik, lalu duduk di kursinya. "Belum?" Mingyu bertanya. Jihoon menggeleng, "Aku bodoh banget soal beginian. Aku udah di urutan terakhir."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Tetapi kamu tetap di urutan pertama di hatiku."

Jihoon memerah. Seluruh tubuhnya memerah. Tangannya terkepal memukul lengan Mingyu, "Apaan coba."

Sedang mereka asyik dengan dunianya, pak guru datang, "Kalian boleh pulang. Ternyata ada masalah, ada yang rusak. Tapi saya juga belum tahu di bagian mana."

Lalu Myungeun, Jihoon, Mingyu, dan Soonyoung bersamaan berteriak, "APA?"

"Masa belum dengar sih? Jadi–"

"Sudah pak, terima kasih ya pak!" Jihoon tersenyum lega. Paling tidak, praktiknya sudah rampung.

Tetapi ada satu masalah yang belum, soal Mingyu. Mereka keluar dari ruang praktik dan Mingyu menahan Jihoon yang akan ke kelas, "Sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahukan satu hal." Jihoon masih menunggu sampai Mingyu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku serius soal kau yang di urutan pertama di hatiku. Sampai jumpa!"

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

END.

 **a/n: kzl bgt waktu ujian praktik prakarya. Ini beneran sampe dibantuin anak cowo –bagian suka sukaannya fiksi ya:v ternyata ada yang rusak. Kzl kuadrat. Buat yang merasa kawanku, iya kamu ness:v kalo baca aja sih ya, kamu harusnya tau mingyu siapa/?(kalo kamu peka say:v) Ya aku kan jarang-jarang deket ma cowo:v beberapa aja gitu. AH APASI.**

 **KENAPA JIGYUNYA DIKIT? KENAPA JADI ABSURD?**

 **Agak badmood sih. Nemku jelek anedh:""" tanggal 11 kemaren seharian didiemin ortu, atit:""**

 **GAJE KUADRAT PLS INI:v PASTI DEH CURCOL TERUS:v**

 **Sekian curcolku, babay. TINGGALKAN KENANGAN MANIS YA DI RIPIW/?**


	4. WonHoon: Berbagi Payung

Hujan deras di sore hari memang favorit Jihoon. Biasanya dia akan di sofa kamar, menyesap cokelat panas, sambil membaca novel. Atau berbaring sambil menonton televisi.

Tetapi untuk kali ini tidak. Berdiri sendirian di depan ruko yang tertutup rapat bukan pilihan tepat. Di seberangnya ada kafe yang nampaknya bakal nyaman untuk disinggahi sampai hujan reda. Namun bagaimana caranya untuk kesana?

Ia mengerang. Ia benar-benar sendiri di depan ruko kosong. Hanya menggendong ransel cokelat yang isinya buku dan alat tulis. Tidak ada jas hujan, payung, atau apapun yang dapat melindungi tubuhnya. Ada sih, topi milik Lee Soojung, kakaknya yang juga 'sangat tinggi' sepertinya, yang tertinggal di saku depan ranselnya; sekadar melindungi kepalanya. Tetapi dia tidak ingin kena marah kakaknya yang bisa jadi sangat galak sewaktu-waktu.

Jihoon rasanya lemas, ia coba cari cara agar bisa berteduh di tempat yang sangat lebih nyaman di banding sekarang. Sepatunya basah, jeansnya juga setengah basah. Ia rasa bakal banjir setelah ini.

Dan bakal dimarahi dua wanita serta satu pria di rumahnya.

Jihoon mundur, bersandar pada pintu yang dikunci, lalu berpikir. Payung, coret. Jaket, coret. Jas hujan, coret. Topi merah muda milik Soojung, jelas coret yang banyak. Tas..., tidak, dia hanya ada satu dan tidak mau bukunya kebasahan. Ponsel..., ya, benar, masih ada ponsel untuk minta jemput ayahnya.

Lalu setelah dapat ide itu, dia mencari ponselnya. Dia menemukannya di saku celananya.

Sayang sekali Lee Jihoon sedang sial hari ini, ponselnya kehabisan baterai dan artinya dia tidak bisa menghubungi ayahnya, dan siapa pun yang ada di kontaknya.

 _Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Siapa pun katakan ini hanya mimpi burukku!_

Jihoon tak hentinya membatin, berdoa, dan berharap ini cuma mimpi buruk. Kalaupun ini nyata berikan keajaiban. Keajaiban seperti apa ya? Mungkin seseorang berhati baik memberinya payung, atau tiba-tiba ayahnya datang dengan mobil sedan hitamnya, atau Soojung menjemputnya dengan motor putih kesayangannya.

Aduh, masih saja Jihoon berharap lebih. Ayahnya pasti pulang tengah malam lagi –ini ketujuh kalinya kalau memang iya–, kakaknya juga masih di kantor, dan biasanya ibunya sedang memasak tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lagipula pikiran mereka, Jihoon naik bus dan turun di halte yang tepat di depan rumah.

Kenapa tadi tidak naik bus saja? Sekarang justru menyesal, karena di tempatnya sekarang sama sekali tidak ada halte.

Dan Jihoon baru saja sadar kalau ini masih setengah empat. Mereka tidak akan tahu kalau Jihoon bakal sudah pulang. Ini mendadak, Jihoon sendiri juga baru tahu tadi kalau lesnya bakal berakhir sembilan puluh menit lebih awal.

Jihoon mulai menyumpahi hari ini dengan kata-kata paling tidak senonoh yang dia tahu.

Maka pilihan terakhir Jihoon mungkin bakal basah-basahan sampai rumah, kalau saja seorang pria yang membawa payung hitam menatapnya dengan iba, layaknya menatap anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya.

Astaga, apa sebegitu kasihannya Jihoon?

Mungkin saja iya, karena seseorang yang mengaku namanya Jeon Wonwoo menawarinya untuk berbagi payung.

Jihoon awalnya ragu, bahkan sangat ragu. Tetapi orang tadi langsung tersenyum sangat lebar dan berkata, "Om ini orang baik, dik. Kalau kamu merasa tidak aman dan Om apa-apakan kamu, kamu teriak saja. Ok?"

Apa katanya tadi? Om? Paman? Jadi, berapa umur pria tadi?

Baiklah, Jihoon percaya saja.

Wonwoo itu kalau kata Jihoon wajahnya sangar. Tetapi sepertinya wajahnya yang sangar itu berbeda dengan sifatnya.

Dan memang benar ternyata. Wonwoo itu banyak omong dan seing keceplosan. Itu cukup mengingatkannya pada sepupunya yang di Jepang. Tetapi sepupunya lebih baik, karena hanya keceplosan bicara saja. Kalau kata Jihoon, yang dilakukan Wonwoo itu termasuk keceplosan. Wonwoo menggenggam tangannya sangat erat, lalu di masukkan ke dalam saku jaket Wonwoo. Ya ampun, Jihoon memanas.

"Aku belum yakin kalau kamu sudah delapan belas, ya ampun kita hanya beda empat bulan! Kamu lebih cocok sembilan tahun karena kamu imut sekaaaaliii~ Kamu tahu tidak? Aku ini suka anak kecil dan karena kukira kamu anak kecil makanya aku menawarimu berbagi payung. Kamu sekolah di mana? Siapa tahu kita satu sekolah tetapi belum pernah bertemu. Oh ya, aku tadi bilang kalau aku suka anak kecil, walaupun kamu bukan anak kecil, aku tetap suka kamu loh. Kamu itu manis sekali, aku suka! Kamu mau tidak jadi pacarku? Terima ya? Oh ya aku boleh minta kontakmu tidak? Punya apa saja? Facebook? Twitter? Instagram? Line? Kakao? Punya snapchat tidak? Kamu hobi apa? Suka olahraga apa? Suka voli tidak? Berenang? Makanan favoritmu apa? Mungkin saja kamu suka wisata kuliner, ajak aku ke tempat makanan yang enak!"

Sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja melewati rumah Jihoon. Tunggu, melewati rumah Jihoon?

Jihoon mendadak berhenti, membuat tubuhnya agak basah karena Wonwoo kelewatan. Wonwoo menengok pada Jihoon yang wajahnya jadi sangar sekarang. Wonwoo jadi takut, bisa ya, si manis Jihoon jadi garang?

"Sebenarnya kamu itu baik, saking baiknya kamu mengantarku sampai melewati rumahku."

Wonwoo mengatakan kalau dia tidak tahu rumah Jihoon yang mana dan itu salah Jihoon tidak memperhatikan jalan. Jihoon menyangkal bahwa dia sedang mendengarkan ocehan Wonwoo yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Aku bingung, kamu ini cerewet sekali. Aku bicara banyak saja mulutku berbusa."

Menjijikan. Tetapi memang begitu. Entah takdir atau apa. Jihoon tipikal orang yang tidak bisa banyak bicara.

Oke, jadi, mereka berbalik arah. Wonwoo bertanya yang mana rumah Jihoon, lalu berkata kalau dia ingin bertemu orang tua Jihoon.

"Memang kenapa?" Jihoon sekarang merasakan aura-aura aneh mengelilinginya, firasatnya buruk. Mereka baru saja kenal, wajar Jihoon menatap curiga pada Wonwoo yang tersenyum mesum.

"Segera minta izin menikahimu."

Kan. Perkiraan tentang hal buruk Jihoon tidak pernah meleset. Niatnya Jihoon ingin mendorong Wonwoo, tetapi ide tersebut cukup gila. Karena tadi mereka sempat berebut siapa yang akan membawa payung dan berakhir dengan Wonwoo pemenangnya, alasannya karena payung itu milik Wonwoo. Maka, jika dia mendorong si tinggi, dia akan basah. Percuma saja diantar Wonwoo.

"Jangan katakana yang aneh-aneh kalau kamu ingin mampir kemari."

Mereka sudah di depan pintu. Dan di waktu yang tepat Soojung membuka pintu.

"Kak, kok sudah pulang?"

"Ji, kok sudah pulang?"

Ya begitulah, mereka sama kagetnya. Jihoon yang kaget karena biasanya kakaknya baru pulang jam tujuh dan Soojung yang kaget karena biasanya les Jihoon berakhir pukul lima.

"Oh, Ji, ini siapa? Tampannyaaa~"

Jihoon bilang kalau Wonwoo itu orang asing, akhirnya dia kena cubitan di lengan dari Soojung dan wajah Wonwoo jadi masam.

"Kenapa kamu biarkan dia masuk kalau dia orang asing? Bagaimana jika dia ingin mencuri? Atau menculik kakak?"

"Maaf, kakaknya Jihoon, aku sama sekali tidak punya niat menculik kakak. Niatku menculik adikmu, hehehe."

Yang ada Jihoon ingin memukul keduanya. Kakaknya dan Wonwoo terlalu percaya diri. Lalu setelahnya bakal memukul mereka lebih keras lagi karena Jihoon rasa Soojung tahu apa maksud Wonwoo tadi.

"Baiklah, kapan pelaksanaannya?"

Jihoon tidak pernah salah ketika mengatai kakaknya; sesuai faktanya. Kakaknya kurang waras, doyan berondong, kejam pada Jihoon, dan hal buruk lain yang Jihoon tahu.

Wonwoo lebih gila lagi karena sepertinya menganggap serius ucapan Soojung yang tidak ada seriusnya sama sekali. Tidak tahu itu memang wajah Wonwoo yang datar atau pertanda serius, Jihoon anggap sih bukan main-main karena nada Wonwoo kedengarannya serius.

"Kalau orang tua Jihoon bersedia maka mulai hari ini Jihoon jadi milikku."

Jihoon benar kalau dia merasa terjebak diantara orang gila. Soojung menjawab kalau dia mewakili orang tuanya dan dia bilang ya. Soojung lalu menghubungi ayahnya dan memanggil ibunya yang tidur sangat nyenyak.

"Ibu sih oke-oke saja, Ji."

Saat itu Soojung baru saja menelpon ayahnya dan kata Soojung ayahnya bilang ya. Soojung tertawa puas saat itu juga.

Jihoon tentunya terkejut, mereka seolah merencanakan ini. Kalau memang iya, Jihoon berjanji akan membuat kakaknya makin pendek, jadi kerdil. Jihoon mengatakannya barusan.

"Hus, tidak boleh gitu. Nanti kena karma loh!" Soojung dengan tawanya yang sangat puas membuat Jihoon makin curiga.

Lalu dia bertanya pada ibunya, rencana apa yang sedang dibuat. Ibunya terang-terangan menjelaskan semuanya lalu Soojung menghentakkan kakinya. Kata Soojung itu tidak masuk skenario.

Skenario?

Iya, karena ibunya berkata kalau menjodohkan Jihoon itu sulit sekali. Jadi mereka sedikit bersandiwara supaya Jihoon tidak sadar dengan apa yang direncanakan. Mereka tentu sangat bersyukur karena hujan turun dan Jihoon kehabisan baterai ponsel. Juga karena Jihoon tidak membawa payung, dan sedang berteduh di tempat yang tidak nyaman.

"Aku Cuma disuruh menjemputmu. Dan sumpah, aku berlatih sepanjang hari untuk bicara sepanjang tadi. Tapi untuk mencintaimu aku rasa tidak terpaksa, hehe."

"Jadi sepertinya Tuhan juga merestuinya. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Rencana yang kata Jihoon agak licik.

"Kak, tadi aku sudah janji bakal buat kamu makin kerdil ya."

 **Note:**

 **[1] Aku sebelumnya ngga berpikir endingnya kaya gini, hehe.**

 **[2] Aku kekurangan ide, baru dapat ide saat mudik, lalu menulisnya lewat hp. Baru aja di salin(?)**

 **[3] Khusus buat venessa ((hehe, anggap aja ini jawaban dari notemu ness)) kamu nagih terus ya, maaf. Ini baru yang namanya mengecewakan.**

 **[4] Adik-adikku rusuh. Mereka minta dibuatin roti isi, lalu saat aku buatkan mereka main laptopku dan ff ini amburadul gara-gara mereka. Pokoknya kalau ada typo jangan salahkan aku, salahkan mereka /ndak**

 **[5] Lee Soojung aku yakin dia tidak seperti itu, dia pemalu ;-; tapi aku selalu ingat waktu di lovely house (kalo gasalah) waktu dia ngumpet sampai belasan menit sampai sujeong datang dan teriakan sujeong itu super sekali. Juga waktu kepeleset dan ditertawakan duo maknae. Dan duo maknae itu tinggi-tinggi, jadi soul kelihatan kerdil.**

 **[6] ada yang udah liat UDF? Seulgi paling favorit. Mijoo akhirnya nunjukin kemampuan dancenya yang jarang dipamerin(?). Mina cantik sekali. Yoo A kalau kataku imut tapi berpotensi jadi seksi hehe:V aku tidak tahu banyak soal Euijin dan Eunjin, kukira mereka kembar.**

 **KOK MALAH FANGIRLING-_-**

 **oh iya mau bilang lupa terus, kayaknya aku ga pernah respon review ya? jahat banget ya?**

 **:v**

 **aku respon pake ekspresi dan aku selalu senyum senyum sendiri, sumpah:v makanya review terus ya:v**


	5. SeokHoon: Tsundere Gagal Move On

"Huh."

Pagi hari, yang bahkan masih sedikit berkabut, helaan napas sudah keluar dari bibir Jihoon. Masih masalah yang sama dengan kemarin-kemarin. Teropongnya ia lempar ke kasur, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, bersandar pada tembok. Jendelanya ia tutup kembali.

"Harapanku pupus sudah."

* * *

Kalau kata Soonyoung, Jihoon sedang dilanda patah hati. Agak mengejek juga, karena katanya Jihoon itu tsundere gagal move on. Tetapi sungguhan, di dalam hati Soonyoung, ia kasihan juga.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau begini, harusnya kamu beranikan diri saja, jangan main kode. Tahu sendiri lelaki banyak yang susah peka." Nah, mulai sesi ceramah Soonyoung. Biasanya mulai pukul dua belas, di kantin.

"Kamu lupa kita juga lelaki?"

"Oh oh, urusan itu kita berbeda. Aku bukan lelaki susah peka, kamu juga. Karena kamu yang minta di pekain, iyakan?"

"Bodoh. Kamu minta dipekain Mingyu juga kok. Walaupun akhirnya Mingyu juga sama Sujeong. Kasihan."

"Lebih kasihan kamu, Ji."

Sebenarnya percakapan ini membawa mereka pada 'perkelahian kucing garong', jadi dibiarkan saja.

Oh, sebentar. Dalam sesi adu mulut ini, tiba-tiba Seokmin datang dengan nampan berisi makan siangnya; sialan sekali duduk seenak jidat di samping Jihoon.

Tidak tahu apa, pipi Jihoon sudah memerah?

Ups.

Jadi, Jihoon itu suka Seokmin. Hanya Soonyoung yang tahu kalau Jihoon suka seseorang, meski tidak tahu siapa itu. Soonyoung kira sih Seungcheol yang mantannya banyak itu. Padahal justru lelaki yang jadi murid teladan yang dua tahun berturut-urut memenangkan olimpiade sejarah sekolahnya se-Korea Selatan.

Terlihat sih dari wajahnya, sangat bersejarah.

"Uh, gerah ya, Soon?"

"Ah, masa? AC sudah banyak begini kamu masih gerah? Kamu minum obat perangsang? Mau di sembuhkan tidak Ji? Pilih siapa? Mumpung dua cogan sedang berada di hadapanmu."

dan Soonyoung dengan santai berkata demikian. Tidak ada yang tahu sih ya, Jihoon itu suka berkhayal yang macam-macam tentangnya dan Seokmin. Uh.

"Kebelet pipis, Soon. Tunggu bentar."

* * *

Untungnya kamar mandi lantai atas adalah yang dirumorkan angker, tempat persembunyian aman kalau kata Jihoon.

Walau bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia sih rela saja. Habisnya, kalau Jihoon sudah seperti tadi, Soonyoung akan menguntitnya. Mengintip lewat celah-celah pintu sambil tertawa.

Kan tidak elit.

"Ah, sialan. Untuk apa sih Seokmin datang? Sialaaaan! Mancung sialan!"

"Siapa mancung sialan, Ji?"

Nah. Kan. Soonyoung datang.

"Eh? Marmut sialan! Siapa suruh datang kemari?"

"Suka-suka, ini kan toilet umum. Tadi aku dengar kamu bicara soal Seokmin, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kamu mau sebut pacarku sialan, huh? Atau, kamu suka dengan Seokmin? Ji, benar-benar ya. Kamu merusak pertemanan kita."

dan Jihoon bangun dengan peluh memenuhi wajahnya. Matanya menatap sekitar, ia masih di tendanya. Di tempatnya kemah dengan Seokmin di sampingnya menatapnya keheranan.

"Kenapa, Ji?"

"Ti-tidak, Seok. Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Kamu meneriakiku sialan, memanggil nama Soonyoung berulang kali, kamu masih kepikiran?"

"Ugh, tidak kok."

Seokmin meraih kepala Jihoon, mengelusnya, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Soonyoung sudah rela, Ji. Dia masa laluku, masih saja kamu ingat setahun lalu? Lagipula itu pilihannya. Aku juga merasa lebih cocok menjadikannya sahabatku, bukan kekasih."

"Bagaimana dengannya sekarang?"

Seokmin tersenyum geli, "Haha, dia masih sendiri. Tetapi kudengar ia sedang mencoba dekat dengan seorang gadis, ia balik normal lagi, haha."

Ini adalah kejadian setahun lalu, waktu yang masih belum bisa Jihoon lupakan sampai sekarang.

* * *

Di hari Sabtu, pukul sepuluh, di rumah Seokmin.

"Seok, aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang, soal Jihoon."

"Kamu tahu soal itu?"

"Tentu, dia sering cerita padaku tanpa menyebutkan siapa orangnya. Tapi dari lagaknya sudah terlihat kalau itu kamu. Aku tanya, kamu nyaman tidak saat bersamanya?"

"Kamu bicara apa Soon?"

"Jawab saja."

"Jujur, uh, ya."

"Lebih baik kita sudahi, Seok. Aku tahu kamu nyaman dengannya-"

"Soon, hentika-"

"Tidak, Seok. Aku rasa aku punya rasa dengan Seo Jisoo."

"Pembohong amatiran, dasar." Seokmin mencoba membuat lelucon.

"Sungguhan, Seok."

dan mereka sebenarnya tahu, sejak tadi Jihoon menguping dari pintu Seokmin di luar.

"Jihoon sudah menunggu, tuh. Aku pergi dulu."

"Tetap sahabat kan, Soon?"

"Tentu."

* * *

"Uh, aku malu sekali waktu itu." Jihoon mengelus tengkuknya.

Seokmin tertawa pelan, mengelus kepala Jihoon lalu mengecupnya sayang.

"Hey, kubilang sudah, lupakan. Kan Soonyoung sendiri yang minta. Lagipula kamu tidak ada masalah apapun kan dengannya?"

Jihoon berdecak, "Agak tersinggung sih, waktu dia bicara soal hubungan kita. Aku merasa jadi perusak hubungan."

"Tidak ah, kamu ini. Dasar, tsundere susah move on!"

Apakah kamu penasaran bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih? Oh, Soonyoung saja penasaran. Sampai setahun, si marga Kwon itu belum juga tahu bagaimana Jihoon bisa jadian dengan Seokmin.

Jadi, hilangkan rasa penasaranmu karena tidak akan ada yang bakal memberitahukanmu.

 **END**

 _note:_

lama ga nulis, kaku jadinya hehe.

(ngintip teman di kamar mandi itu hobi baruku. di sekolahku, pintu tiap biliknya ada kaca (atau apa ya, gatau:v burem) nah, asik tuh ngintip situ:v walau burem yang penting asik yagak /ggg)

ampun, ness. iyadeh aku cek ffmu, hehe.

aku suka loveteen hehe:v

btw 121116 kemarin 2nd annivnya lovelyz, uluhuluh

hehe.


End file.
